


Something Terrible About Bomby

by BattleForDreamIsland



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: BFDI - Freeform, Donut Loves His Friends, Gen, May Differ From Canon, Non-Graphic Horror For One Sentence, Psychological Horror, bfb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleForDreamIsland/pseuds/BattleForDreamIsland
Summary: Donut knows something terrible about Bomby, and he can't tell anyone.





	Something Terrible About Bomby

Donut knew something terrible about Bomby.

Something he could never reveal to anyone else - something he could only write in his journal.

It made life a little more difficult, but he tried to get by. As long as he never did anything to upset Bomby, just maybe, it'd stay hidden.  
He was just glad none of his team were going to question it, if he ever stalled his way out of confronting Bomby about anything. They were such a great team, and he was glad to have them supporting him, rather than anyone else.

There were nights when he laid out on the grass, and had nightmares.  
What might happen if everyone found out about that terrible thing, that plagued his every thought? What would he do? What would Bomby do? It was the safest bet, Donut thought, to try and make sure it wouldn't happen in the first place. If nobody else knew, they couldn't be at risk! Couldn't be paranoid and fearful like him - even when he had the power to multiply Four, he was still afraid. Part of him hated to be so self-righteous, but if he could essentially trap a chaos god and still fear Bomby, well...what would the less-capable contestants be like?

It was the best thing for everyone, if he just avoided the subject altogether, and made sure everyone else would do the same. He didn't want them to get hurt. Competing or not, they were still his friends.

He'd do what he could to keep them safe, even if it meant bearing the nightmares a little longer.

Pearlescent pools of every colour, smoke everywhere, that high-pitched ringing, and the screaming, screaming, screaming...

He wouldn't let it come to that.

Bringing it up to Four was risky. It could go either way, Four was incredibly changeable. He could help, stop it all before anything could happen, call it a 'surprise elimination' and play along with a smile...or he could make everything worse, and bring the end far sooner than it was supposed to be, with the exact same smile.  
X was a similar story, but...well, less risky. He might not be able to help at all. He couldn't recover contestants. Donut had never seen him truly do...anything vicious, ever. He was sweet, and did a pretty good job as a host, but then...would he tell Four, if Donut voiced his concerns? They seemed close enough that it was a possibility. Which made telling X almost as dangerous as telling Four in terms of results.  
Not to mention that he didn't really want to know how powerful X could get.  
It was settled then. No help from a higher power, he'd have to dodge the subject all by himself, to protect the friends he loved. It could get difficult. No doubt about that. As the contestants got eliminated one by one, he'd have to fight harder and harder to stay on Bomby's good side. To make sure everybody else did, too.

There was only one single thing he could do to talk about it, without inciting fear into everyone.  
"Dear diary, I regret to inform you that I discovered something very horrific about Bomby today... You see, he..."


End file.
